comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Masterless Wolverine
"Nature made me a freak, man made me a weapon, and god made it last too long." Immortality Can Be A Curse Life Can Be A Curse The man that would be called "Logan" and "The Wolverine" was born a direct descandent of a to be determined alien known as Romulus, and as such, was a Inhuman, or a hybrid between humans and Romulus TBD species. His life began in Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada, sometime in the mid eighteenth Century. He was born Jason Hudson, the second son of Elizabeth Hudson (née Howlett) (who was married to John Hudson, owner of a large estate) and the illegitimate son of the Hudson's grounds-keeper, Ichabod Logan. As a boy, Jason was notably frail and prone to bouts of allergic attacks. He was largely neglected by his mother, who had been institutionalized for a time following the death of her first son, James, in 1897. Jason was constantly under the pressure of his grandfather, Mr. Hudson, who believed that Jason required constant punishment by a strong hand, in order to be raised properly. "Firm, but fair" was what Mr. Hudson used to say to justify any of his abusive actions. Jason spent most of his early years on the estate grounds with two playmates that lived on the Hudson Estate with him: Rose O'Hara, a red-headed Irish girl who was brought in from town to be a companion to young Jason, and a boy known by nicknamed "Dog," legally known as Damian Logan, Ichabod Logan's son (and Thomas' half-brother). The children were close friends, but, as they reached adolescence, the abuse inflicted upon Dog warped his mind. Dog made unwanted advances towards Rose, which Jason reported to his father. In retaliation, Dog killed Jason' puppy, in turn leading to the expulsion of Ichabod and Dog from the estate. Ichabod, in a drunken stupor and armed with a shotgun, invaded the Hudson Estate with his son and attempted to take his former lover Elizabeth with him. John attempted to stop him and Ichabod shot him in the stomach. Elizabeth refused to leave with Ichabod, and in a fit of rage, he stabbed her in the heart. Jason had just entered the room while this occurred and his mutation finally manifested; bone claws extended from the backs of his hands and he attacked the intruders with uncharacteristic ferocity, killing Ichabod and scarring Dog's face with three claw marks. Already an emotionally disturbed man since killing of his first son for possessing the same mutation, John, completely unhinged, grabbed Ichabod's shotgun and shot Thomas in the chest; it was there Thomas displayed the one power his brother lacked all those years before: the ability to heal, still in his later famous berserker rage, he also killed John. Rose fled the estate with Jason in tow, hiding in a shed. Jason experiences his heightened senses for the first time telling Rose that he can smell apple dumplings. Dog falsely reported to the police and Jason's grandfather that Jason had murdered John and Elizabeth. Rose led Jason to his grandfather's house, but Mr. Hudson simply ordered them to flee by train, with cold eyes, but still used his influence in town to help the pair escape, due to blood ties. Sins of the Brother Most of Logan's early life make much more sense when contextualized by the short lived life of his brother, James. James Hudson was the first-born son to John and Elizabeth Hudson. He was born mutant with the same mutations his younger brother would be born with, with one tragic exception: he lacked an advanced healing factor. John killed James on the onset of his powers, as his animal senses and instincts overwhelmed him, and he attacked his mother scarring her back with his claws prior to his death. Trivia *Jason comes from Greek Ἰάσων (Iasōn), meaning "healer," from the verb ἰάομαι, iaomai, "heal", "cure," cognate with Ἰασώ, Iasō, the goddess of healing and ἰατρός, iatros, "healer", "physician." *Logan is derived from the Scottish surname Logan, which is in turn derived from a place name. The likely origin of this surname is a place located near Auchinleck, in Ayrshire. The place name is derived from the Gaelic lagan, which is a diminutive of lag, which in turn means "hollow." *It is assumed Jason and James inherited their mutant powers from their mother. *Despite never telling him, John and Elizabeth did love Jason, but the trauma they experienced with James made it virtually impossible for them to care for him as he deserved. *Romulus will probably be Ichabod Logan, and actually not be dead when Jason "kills" him. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Masterless Multiversity